1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the problem of distributing software across a networked system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for transferring code to a data producer.
2. Related Art
Wireless sensor networks are finding applications in a wide range of areas, including disaster recovery, homeland security, infrastructure monitoring, habitat monitoring, and pervasive computing environments. A wireless sensor network is typically comprised of a collection of devices embedded in a physical environment which gather information, perform local computations, and communicate with other devices and hosts through a wireless network.
Wireless sensor networks pose unique challenges because the devices that comprise wireless sensor networks often have more stringent resource constraints than devices in traditional networks. For example, network bandwidths are often low, and sensors may have very little power available for transferring large amounts of data. Such constraints hamper sensor network performance by, for instance, affecting data quality and sensor node longevity. Additionally, different sensors may generate the same kind of data, but in differing formats, for instance when heterogeneous sensors are produced by different manufacturers without a well-defined standard.
Hence, what is needed is a system and method that facilitates efficiently gathering data from networked systems without the above-described problems.